You what?
by davestridersjunk
Summary: "I'm dating someone, and have been for a while," Hermione said. Her soft hand caressing mine reminded me of how upset she'd be if I was nasty to them, therefore, I'd be polite... Oh hell. Who was I kidding? They were going to get crap from me. I grinned.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I stared at her for the signal. She was taking longer than usual today. I could see her trying to reason with her friends, and that… Weasel. Finally Lord Potter rolled his eyes and freed the princess from her chambers. My princess.

She discreetly sent a glance in my direction as she headed towards the doors and I turned to Blaise, preparing to leave.

"I've got revision for third period, I'll see you later," I knocked him on the back and he nodded, turning back to finish his conversation with Pansy. I looked over to Hermione's group as they watched her leave, they began talking about her and I could only hear some of their words.

"… Always going away at this exact time…"

"I know!"

"… what she's up to…"

"… Follow her one day…"

"She can't always be going to the same place, she's doing some…. Wants to nobody to know about…"

I grinned at that. Yeah. She was doing me.

I pushed the doors open, walked up the stairs and made my way to the library. She was there, as usual, sitting at a desk with her work out, then once she saw that I was here, she'd get up in ten seconds and we'd go to the restricted section.

Like clockwork.

She left her work there, a fake essay, obviously. It was still Hermione that we were talking about, she was paranoid that someone would turn in her essay as their own, she looked genuinely confused and determined as she walked past the bookshelves, but there was something else in her eyes as well. Her eyebrows were furrowed and crinkled into a V shape. I had smiled when I saw her, but now I too had a frown on my face. Why was she unhappy?

I slung my bag over one shoulder and walked to the back of the room, ignoring girls affectionate sighs and dreamy smiles towards me, I only had eyes for one woman. When I got to my destination I dropped my bag to the desk and stared at her. She was pacing back and forth and had one arm folded underneath another. She was chewing on one of her nails, a habit I didn't usually like.

"Hey," I said simply. She turned as she acknowledged me and smiled, but then her face returned to the worried state that she was in. It unsettled me and turned my chest into a big bowl of mush.

"Hi," she said, she took a deep breath and then looked from side to side. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You look worried,"

"Harry, Ron and Ginny know that I'm not coming to the library every day to do homework," She blurted out. I could've grinned at her little problem. That could easily be solved. For a moment, I'd thought she was going to cut me off.

"Okay, so, what do you want to do about that?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head softly, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"I don't know. I've tried every other excuse. Going to the medical room because I don't feel well. Going to the bathroom and not coming back because I realised I've forgotten something. Having to go back to the common room because I've forgot something. Having to go to a meeting with a teacher. Needing help on a subject. Needing to feed my cat. Needing to send a letter." She took a deep breath. "It's not working, Draco. They're going to follow me one day, and what am I going to say when they find us in here, with you ramming into me or something?"

Her cheeks went pink at her language and I snickered at her vocabulary. She frowned and slapped me on the arm.

"Okay, so, why don't we go to the room of requirement?" I asked. Hermione's eyes went to the ceiling in impatience and then she looked at me and began a lecture in the 'duh' tone.

"Because, what if they walk past while we're inside and say something like, 'I need to be a place where Hermione is' three times? They'd come in, see your arse, and possibly worse, and then they'd be scarred for life," She explained. I blinked twice.

"For a start. My arse is beautiful," She scoffed at this. "And second, why do you always presume that I'm the one shagging you? It's not non-consensual sex, you're involved too,"

"Will you focus on the bigger picture?" She asked, her eyes going wide.

"Are you trying to say my arse is big?" I raised my eyebrows and she grit her teeth together and screamed through them.

"Okay. I can't deal with this, we should just tell them,"

"What? Are you out of your bloody mind?" I shouted.

"Look, then maybe they'll get off of my back, Ginny and Harry disappear all the time together, they'd understand!"

"And what about the Weasel? Are you just going to dump him?" I asked, folding my arms and forcing my eyes to go wide, inventing innocence.

"I'm not dating him! You make me sound like a cheater," She frowned.

"How do you think it makes me feel to watch him stare at you all day? To see you giggle and smile at him all the time?" I finally voiced my thoughts, regretting them immediately. That was so out of character for a Malfoy… Hermione cocked her head to the side and then looked down, deep in thought. Eventually, she answered in a small voice,

"I didn't know you felt that way,"

"At the beginning of this we agreed that we wouldn't include our feelings," I said. Remembering way back when this had all started.

* * *

I walked into the library, or more like swaggered and focused on finding that book and then getting out of there. Man, I hated the library. The library at my house was three times the size of this, and it didn't have fictional books. Those were the best. Facts are facts and you can't change them, but with fiction your mind can wander until things are just so impossible and nobody can say anything about it. I looked through the first letters of all the books in the potion making section, repeating the title over and over in my head until the words didn't even sound like words. Just noises.

That's when I heard the unusual noise. The sound of a female sobbing, so harsh that it sounded like her back would break in two. My curiosity got the better of me, and you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back. So, I satisfied myself by rounding the corner and listening to the small girl who was huddled into the corner. Her form was recognisable. Who couldn't recognise the brown, bushy haired, little mousy Gryffindor? The Gryffindor that had haunted my dreams for the past two weeks, and I didn't know why, but with the opportunity to find out what was wrong was put on the table right in front of me, I couldn't walk away from it.

I dumped my bag on the floor, forgetting about it, and the book. Her cries were more pronounced now. Sometimes she sniffled so hard that she missed a breath and ended up hyperventilating and then she would let out a small scream and a choked sob. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her arms encircled them, her head sat weakly on her arms.

"Um," I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up at me with wide eyes that were rimmed with bright red loops. Her freckle-scattered cheeks were shiny with sweat and tears and part of her hair stuck to her face, held in place because of the dried tear tracks.

I expected her to scream and shout at me, but she just looked at me with such a broken stare and then closed her eyes, screwed up her face and dropped her head back onto her arms. Her shoulders shook with more sobs and she didn't look at me again. My curiosity was still tweaked and so I stayed with her. I wondered what had happened to make the confident, head-always-held-high-no-matter-what, always-positive-thinking, brave Gryffindor cry like this. Perhaps everything had finally gotten to her. Or maybe something had just happened. Or maybe everything was piling on top of her and something just recently triggered it.

I sat beside her and drew my knees up so that they formed a triangle, with it's base perpendicular to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head against her arms, the friction sending her hair into an even worse mess.

"You can't be crying like this because of nothing," I said, trying my best to sound comforting, and cringing when my voice actually sounded accusative.

She brought her head up, letting out a shaky breath and then wiped her eyes, giving unreleased tears the chance to roll down her precious face.

"Ron! He's such an arse! He told me that he loved me more than anything and then I caught him telling the same thing to another girl," She forced herself to say, then she slammed her head repeatedly against the back of the bookshelf that she was leaning against. My eyes went wide and I grabbed her head, bringing it to my chest. She let go of new tears then.

"That gimp's not worth your tears, seriously. He's a Weasel, and he's stupid, and he's not even relatively good looking, and he's ginger, no offence to other ginger people, but, come on… who has ginger freckles?"

She laughed and I smiled at the sound, even though it sounded like a bear choking on a tree.

* * *

"So, what, you just want to tell them?" I asked, the doubt of them every accepting us weaved through my every word.

"Yes, I think it will get us off the hook. It would give Ron some time to get over me and they'd warm up to you. You're a funny guy Draco. Harry would warm up to you probably instantly," I very much disagreed with that. "And Ginny would love your witty remarks! It's just Ron that you'd have to sleep with one eye open for.." She said. I snorted and looked away from her but turned back to her in a second, my eyes immediately seeking out her pretty face. I caved in at her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me with total love.

"Fine," I clawed out. She saw my hatred for the idea but smiled anyways and I found myself smiling back at her, unable to stay angry at her for long. She then stared at me with a new expression on her face, sort of like impatience…

"Well?" She asked, as if the answer was obvious. When I looked from side to side she huffed. "Are you going to kiss me?"

That, I could agree with.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pressed my lips to hers. She responded just like I thought she would, just like the way she always did. Her eyelids fluttered shut and one of her arms lingered on my shoulder whilst the other one crawled it's own way up my neck and to the back of my hair, where her small but slender fingers would clutch onto my platinum locks and she would tug at it, occasionally running her nails through my hair.

In return, one of my hands would climb upwards and one of them downwards. It baffled me that it always seemed to be my right hand going upwards and my left hand going downwards. I didn't know how I noticed that with her attached to my lips, but I did. My left hand always stopped at the very bottom of her hips, way lower than the small of her back, often trailing into forbidden territory, which she was always reminding me of. The other, right hand, made it's way up to just below where her hair ended, a few inches past her shoulders.

Our lips were like puzzle pieces, nothing ever felt wrong about it and it felt like the first time all over again. I was hoping that the kiss would lead us where all of them had lead us in the past until she pulled away, her cheeks bright red and her pink lips swollen.

"I was thinking… now?" She asked, her voice thick with what someone could mistaken as sleep.

"What? Right here on this table?" I asked, imagining throwing her over the table and taking her. She frowned.

"No! I do not want you to have your way with me in the library," She said, a small smile pulling at her features. My eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You want to have your way with me in the library?" I asked hopefully, either way was fine for me and well, she was damn sexy whilst in control. She smiled at me as if I were a child who'd made a silly mistake in Ancient Runes.

"No, Draco." She gave a small chuckle. "I was thinking of telling them, right now…" She said. The smile that was on my face dropped.

"Can't we wait a little bit longer?" I asked, putting on the face that she told me tugged on her heartstrings. She smiled again.

"No, otherwise you'll convince me that it's a bad idea and then we'll never get around to it," She said, moving her arms behind her to unlock herself from my embrace. I pouted slightly.

"We don't have to tell them, ever. What they won't know won't hurt them," I said, dipping down to give her a kiss. When she moved her head away I shrugged and ducked to the first place where she'd given me easy access. She gave a small screech and giggled, pushing my head away from her neck, where I was lavishing it with little kisses.

"I don't want to end up with a husband that nobody knows about!" She giggled. "What if one day they decide to stop around my house? What do you think their reaction would be if you answered the door holding a child that looked exactly like me and you put together?" She asked. I breathed in and rolled my eyes, bending down to pick up my bag.

"Fine, come on and we'll spill all to your friends," I said. She grinned at me in triumph before pushing up on her tip-toes to kiss me on the cheek. Though before I could wrap an arm around her waist, she was out the door like Speedy Gonzalez, a maniac-looking expression on her face and she tried to find her friends.

"Guys!" Hermione shouted, more than just three people turning to look at us. She waved enthusiastically at her friends and motioned for them to come over. They didn't need a second gesture and speed-walked over to her. Instantly thinking that I'd done something to her. I grinned at the thoughts inside my head. Well, I had done some things to her, but her screaming was not out of terror or pain, in fact, it was out of complete pleasure. I quickly stopped thinking about them, sending a glance downwards to make sure that nothing had happened- especially whilst talking to bloody Boy wonder and his ginger sidekick. Didn't want them thinking anything.

"Hermione? Are you… alright?" Harry asked, sending her a sympathetic glance. I turned around and whistled, preying for this awkward moment to be over. Many people who had looked at us once now looked twice as they noticed just who were together- and not arguing.

"Harry, I'm fine. I actually need to tell you guys something," She said, reaching behind her to grab at my hand. It rapidly soothed me and reminded me of how upset she'd be if I created a scene, therefore I planned on being as polite as possible.

Oh, who was I kidding? I wasn't that nice. They were going to get crap from me.

Ginny was the first to notice our entwined hands. Her eyes didn't go wide, nor did her face show any sign of disgust. In fact, her mouth took the shape of 'Awwww' and she tilted her head to the side, excitement in her eyes.

Ron was second, and his reaction was the opposite to his sisters.

"I'm dating someone, and have been for a while," She said, still smiling, despite the steam coming from Ron's ears. His eyes hardened and she pulled at my arm, forcing me to stand beside her instead of behind her. I couldn't believe my eyes when Potter noticed that it was me she was dating.

"Him?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. Hermione nodded, her still slightly bushy hair flying in every direction, to my amusement.

"As in, Malfoy? Hermione, if someone's cursed you, you need to tell me," Harry said, reaching for one of Hermione's hands in concern. I couldn't help it when my heart fumbled a beat as she rejected his hand.

"Harry!" Hermione scalded. "I'm not kidding," Hermione said in a stubborn voice, her bottom lip protruding.

"That's so sweet! You finally found someone!" Ginny screamed, unable to hold in her excitement. Hermione beamed at her.

"Shame it took you some time though! Malfoy, you hurt her and I'll tear your balls off," Ginny said politely and in a teasing voice. Though I heard the seriousness of her words behind it. Harry stuttered.

"Well… I guess…." He said. Ron's mouth twisted into an ugly, angry line.

"No!" He shouted. "He gave us rubbish for the last six years, 'Mione!"

"And it's not going to stop," I smirked. Hermione's hand let go of my own so she could swing it behind her, right in the desired place, making me bend over slightly.

"Dammit, woman." I swore quietly, resisting the urge to hold myself between the legs.

"But… but.." Ron whimpered and Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and I was amused to see that her arm also had freckles on it.

"Come on, Ron. I bet they still have pancakes left over," Ginny said. The Weasel's face lit up and they proceeded off to the hall. Harry turned to us.

"When did this happen?" He demanded, his arms folded over. Though I saw that he held no anger for what had happened.

"Um… eleven months ago?" Hermione asked, giving a feeble chuckle. Potter's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Wha- How did we not notice?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. When do I ever feel unwell? And you know I always feed crooks before I go to classes! And Harry- come on, when do I, Hermione Granger, ever forget things?" She asked and I could almost hear Potter feel stupider by the second.

"Of course," He whispered, as if he'd just created something better than ever. He had a dreamy- far away look in his eyes

"It's so obvious!" He said. Hermione cast a glance at me and I shrugged, not responsible for the guys acts. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? You okay?" She asked. He nodded, his eyes still a little bit crazy before he turned.

"I need some pumpkin juice," He stated dreamily before walking away. Hermione turned to me.

"You didn't have to make that rude remark!" She said, refusing to hold my hand any longer. I gaped at her.

"I could've been a lot worse! And it's not like I scarred him or something! He already has that," I said, smirking as I folded my arms over my broad chest. Hermione breathed in deeply.

"You're so… So…. Sarcastic!" She finished lamely. I grinned at her and her lips puffed out, signifying that she wasn't very happy with me at the moment. I swiftly pulled her against me and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I bent down to whisper into her ear,

"Is it just me, or did Weasley's freckles change colour when he got angry?"

I deftly got smacked and couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

* * *

Hi! A new scribble :].

Sorry if a part of it looks weird... Some of the sentences were looking like

this and then it would continue onto the

next line like this.

I don't know why it happened! I tried to fix it as best as I could though. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I started it ages ago and just recently finished it.

Any mistakes?

-FallenForTheDraco.

_Just for tonight, Darling, let's get lost._


End file.
